


Something New

by haleyospaghettio



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominance, Elizabeth is hot af, Established Relationship, F/M, Incest, Kissing, Moaning, Parent/Child Incest, Paris (City), Pegging, Strap-Ons, Who doesnt, and really wants to dominate booker, bc alternate universes and shit, booker gets fucked in the ass, but really, happy ever after, happy fucking ever after, incest isnt really acknowledged btw, kind of incest yeah?, no regrets, or should i say, thats their thing, the smug little punk loves it, they just fuck, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyospaghettio/pseuds/haleyospaghettio
Summary: Booker gets pegged by Elizabeth. That's pretty much it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written, let alone published, since June oh man. I'm really sorry about that. Hope all is well with you dirty people.
> 
> This was slightly inspired by the kink meme but it isn't exactly a fill so I won't link the prompt.
> 
> As usual, this is all written and "beta-d" by me so please feel free to point out mistakes if you want, otherwise ignore them and just enjoy the porn. :-)

Elizabeth had never been so unsure of how to go about something in her entire life.

She sat on the corner of the bed that they shared in their apartment, rolling the toy between her hands. She wasn't even sure why she'd brought it without knowing Booker would agree, she just saw it and suddenly the image of Booker spread out on the bed beneath her, taut muscles covered in sweat and his skin a shade of pink, making those soft little noises that he made when they were together while she fucked him burned into her skull. It was a no brainer after that.

  
In the room next door, she heard the sound of the shower being turned off and she swallowed. Booker would be in here soon, and there would be no going back then, would there? She'd been thinking about it all day, and she knew that if she didn't at least find out if he wanted it, she'd be extremely pissed off at herself.  
She stood from the bed and slid the toy into the top drawer of the small nightstand on her side of the bed before sighing aloud. She could do this.

  
As soon as the drawer slid shut, the bedroom door opened and Booker stepped in, smelling like soap with a towel around his waist. She adjusted the strap of her night gown on her shoulders and moved across the room to greet him with a warm kiss. He smirked against her mouth.

"Missed you, too," he said.

She ran one of her nimble hands along his muscle, continuing to kiss him with more fervor. It was best, she assumed, to get him a little wound up before dropping the S-bomb on him. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer so that she was directly up against him.

  
Elizabeth broke the kiss to nip at Booker's bottom lip, and looked up at him with her deep blue eyes. "Booker," she murmured.

  
"Yes?" He ducked his head down and away from her so that he could kiss her pale neck.

  
"Come on." She pulled on his hand and walked backwards towards the bed. He followed her easily, and instead of Elizabeth falling back so that he could fall on top of her like usual, Elizabeth pushed him back against the mattress before crawling over his body. She kissed him before he could say anything, but Elizabeth felt him grin against her lips.

  
"Feeling bossy tonight?" He broke the kiss to ask.

  
You have no idea, Elizabeth thought. She didn't verbally reply though, instead she placed her hands on either side of his face to kiss him while she rocked her hips against his. He was already getting hard. Elizabeth continued her movements, kissing him deeply while rubbing against him and running her hands down his chest. His own hands were on her ass, cupping and squeezing while his lips worked against hers.

  
When he moved to flip them over, she stopped and sat up straight, shaking her head.

Booker quirked an eyebrow, visibly confused. "Elizabeth, what's wrong? Do you want to stop?" She bit her lip.

  
"No. It's just.." She sighed and leaned forward again so that their faces were level. Looking into his eyes, she said, "Booker, listen. I.. found something today."

  
"You... found something?"

  
"Yes." She paused. "For us. It's kind of strange. I'm not sure you'll like it."

  
Booker laughed, underestimating her. "Please. I've done some crazy things. What is it, some sort of new lube that gives us 'mind blowing sensations'? A swing?"

God. "Um, no." Elizabeth's dominant demeanor was weakening. "It's..uh..it'sastrapon." She shut her eyes to avoid the look on his face.

  
"A strap on?" She could hear the surprise in his voice. "You want to use that on me?"

  
"Well.." Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly. "There's not really a point in you using it on me, is there?"

  
Booker didn't say anything for a moment. Elizabeth expected him to run, push her off of him and scramble for the door. Or maybe she expected him to simply ask "What the fuck?" That's what she was thinking. What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck. She was about to apologize and tell him never mind when he spoke, surprising them both.

  
"Okay," he said, quietly.  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Okay? You mean, you'll let me do it? You want me to?"

  
"Yes," Booker replied slowly. "Yeah, I want you to use it on me."

  
Elizabeth froze for a moment. She hadn't expected him to say yes. One look at Booker said he didn't expect himself to say yes either. A soft blushed was painted on his cheeks, and his breathing seemed quicker than normal. Regardless of how awkward this felt, she was still extremely happy he'd agreed, happy he'd trusted her this much. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

  
"Thank you, Booker. I'll make you feel good, I promise." He smiled, albeit weakly, against her mouth. That was a good sign, at least. She broke the kiss to lean across the bed and his body to reach her nightstand. She withdrew the toy and returned to her previous stance, holding the toy up for Booker to see. "Here it is."

  
Booker ran his eyes over every piece of it and swallowed a lump in his throat. "It doesn't look too bad."

  
"It won't be," Elizabeth promised. "At least I didn't get a bigger one."

  
"There are bigger ones?"

  
"From 8-12 inches. This one is only 6."

  
"That supposed to make me feel better?"

  
"That was the goal, yes." Booker smiled and she returned it.

  
"You ready to get started, big guy?"

  
Booker nodded and Elizabeth reached for his towel, undoing it. He lifted his hips to toss it aside and Elizabeth wrapped a hand around his cock. She gave him a few smooth strokes before releasing him. "Turn over."

  
He did, slowly, and Elizabeth ran her eyes appreciatively over his ass. She must have been looking longer than she thought because Booker looked over his shoulder at her. "Are you going to fuck my ass, or just look at it?" He didn't sound like he was in a rush, though.

  
Elizabeth snorted. "Hardy har har." She made her way over to Booker's nightstand and withdrew their lube from the bottom drawer. It was normal, mind you. No mind blowing sensations here. They could do that themselves. Elizabeth nudged Booker's legs apart and sat between them as she popped the cap on the lid and squirted a bit of it into her fingers. Using her dry hand, she reached out to give his ass a gentle squeeze.

  
"Still good?"

  
He mumbled something Elizabeth couldn't understand into the mattress beneath him, but she assumed that since he hadn't pulled away, his answer was yes. Regardless, he still jumped a bit whenever her wet finger circled his hole. She paused to see if he had any objections, but he stayed silent, so she continued pushing in. Booker was tight, more than she could've imagined, and hotter than she imagined, too. He made no noises or gave any response at first, but he let out a deep groan as she sank her finger in all the way to her knuckle.

  
"Christ," he said, muffled into the bed. Elizabeth grinned at his reaction and start to move her finger in and out of him, as slowly as she could. She didn't want to hurt him. Elizabeth repeated her action for a few moments, before she withdrew entirely. Booker lifted his head from the bed to say something but whatever he was going to say turned into a soft oh was she slid two slick fingers inside of him.

  
She moved them in an out slowly, and much to her surprise and his own, Booker started to rock back against her hand. Encouraged, she thrust her fingers at a slightly quicker pace, enjoying the sight of Booker's ass moving against her and her fingers sliding in and out of him. She started to scissor her fingers in an attempt to stretch him open, and when she did he moaned.

  
"Fuck, Elizabeth."

  
After a few more thrusts, Elizabeth decided he was ready for the second to last step and slid another finger inside along her other two. Booker moaned again and lifted his hips ever so slightly off of the bed so that he could reach his cock.

  
He started to stroke himself in time with Elizabeth's fingers, and Elizabeth licked her lips in satisfaction, watching him. Booker looked good normally, he looked downright sexy right now. Starting to get more bold with her actions, Elizabeth pushed her fingers in deeper and curled them. The noises Booker was making were music to her ears.  
Feeling that he was ready, Elizabeth withdrew all of her fingers and Booker grunted as his muscles slackened.

"What are you--" Booker turned to look at her and stopped. Elizabeth stood behind him, fastening the straps of the toy around her waist. When she caught him looking, she smiled.

  
"Are you ready, Booker?"

  
His cock twitched and the muscles of his ass clenched at the sight of it. "Yes," he breathed. Elizabeth moved towards the bed and placed one knee on the mattress as she spread a generous amount of lube evenly over the toy. Booker watched her intently, and only turned away when she finished. A second later, he felt the cool feel of slicked up rubber pressing against hole.

  
"Do it," he grunted, and Elizabeth breached him. The toy slid inside of Booker way easier than either of them expected, and Booker groaned aloud as the thick, rubber shaft slid inside of him to the hilt. Booker had never felt anything like this, had never imagined something like this could feel so good. Elizabeth's warm thighs pressed against him, comfortingly, and one of her hands rubbed his lower back.

  
He sat there for a moment, getting used to the sensation, before pushing back against her.

  
"Well, come on. Don't tell me you're gonna chicken out now, Elizabeth," he said lowly, his voice thick with lust.

  
Elizabeth laughed and leaned down to kiss his back. "Okay, Booker." She pulled out of him, slowly, and then pushed back in, hard. Booker let out a strangled cry and pushed back against her again, before blindly reaching for his cock.

  
Elizabeth grinned and set a slow and steady pace to get him used to it, and once he had, she moved quicker and deeper. When she first hit his prostate, he let out a raw, wanton cry that Elizabeth didn't even know he was capable of. God. Booker DeWitt was something else. She moved in and out of him, making sure she sometimes missed his prostate so she could hear his delicious begs.

  
He was jerking himself off beneath her, with rough, uneven pumps to heighten the experience. Suddenly, Elizabeth pulled out and he cursed. "Elizabeth--"  
She ignored him and squeezed his thigh. "I want you to turn over."

  
"Why?" He asked, breathless.  
"I want to see your face."  
" _Fuck_ ," he said quietly before rolling over onto his side. Elizabeth, now satisfied, slid all the way back into him and he groaned, eyes glued to where their hips met. Elizabeth watched his face, watched the way his eyes fell shut and he bit his lips and the way his mouth fell open when she hit that spot inside of him.

  
God, this was so much better than she could have imagined.

  
Booker reached for his cock again but Elizabeth swatted him away and took his length into her own hand. "I want to get you off," she explained.

She picked up the pace of her thrusts and tried to pump his cock in time to match it, but it was still jerky and uneven. Booker didn't mind, from what she could tell.  
His hands tangled in the sheets and he gripped onto them so tightly his knuckles turned white as she fucked him with a fake cock and jerked him off with her soft, nimble hands. "I'm not going to last," he muttered. "Don't stop."  
"I didn't intend to, Booker," she said softly. All it took was a few more deep thrusts and a rough tug on his cock and he was groaning as he came. His body stiffened, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he shot his seed into Elizabeth's hand. She fucked him through it, stroking his spasming cock and thrusting in and out of him until he gasped and reached for her arm, signaling for her to stop.

  
She pulled out of him and watched as he rolled over onto his stomach, breathing heavily. "Jesus Christ, Elizabeth," he said.

  
"Tell me about it," she smiled. "It was good, yeah?"

  
"Really good."

  
Elizabeth unfastened the straps and crawled onto the bed next to him. "Would you be up for it again sometime?" She whispered into his ear.

  
She took the blush that spread across his face and the deep kiss he planted on her mouth as a yes.


End file.
